


Terrified

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [17]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, Episode: s08e12 The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey is afraid, but his fear isn't caused by the rabid dog on the screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

When he returned from his date, Joey found a frightened Rachel watching _Cujo_ alone. He tried to sit near her on a stool, but Rachel asked him to sit with her in the same chair. _When did we become so close?_ Joey wondered. _We practically look like Chandler and Monica now_. Oblivious to his internal struggle, Rachel buried her head in his chest when Cujo began to attack people again.

“Aren’t you scared?”

Joey cautiously wrapped his arms around her and felt a spike of dread at how _right_ this felt. His heart chaotically raced with panic and affection.

“Terrified.”


End file.
